O que a guerra nos faz
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Durante a guerra, por entre morte e dor, um amor sobrevive. Cartas trocadas por dois corações que batem um para o outro. Dois finais... um triste e um feliz!
1. Querido James

Querido James,

Tenho medo. Muito medo mesmo. Principalmente medo por ti que aí estás em plena guerra.

Eu lembro-me dos sonhos que um dia partilhámos e das promessas que jurámos cumprir. Eu lembro-me quando nos sentávamos junto ao lago planeando o nosso futuro e como eu sorria por ver que os teus planos me incluíam na tua vida. Tudo teria sido perfeito… Nós podíamos ter-nos casado logo a seguir a Hogwarts se Voldemort não andasse a atormentar o mundo da magia. Nós podíamos ter agora o nosso bebé no colo se tu não fosses o James Potter. Mas tu és… A tua lealdade, a tua força e a tua coragem que nunca te permitiram parar e esperar que a guerra acabasse. Eu queria ter ido contigo. Acompanhar os "Marotos" nessa guerra pela destruição de Voldemort mas tu nunca o permitiste. E hoje aqui estou eu, esperando que voltes, pacientemente, para que juntos possamos construir a família que sempre sonhámos. Eu lembro-me a cada segundo da tua promessa. Naquela noite em que partiste e sussurrando ao meu ouvido prometeste voltar e me juraste amor eterno. Mas tu não sabes como custa. Custa levantar-me a meio da noite sobressaltada por o mínimo barulho. Custa porque esse medo não é o de ser atacada mas é sim a esperança que sejas tu que tenhas voltado para os meus braços. E nunca és tu… E eu sofro por isso e dou por mim a desejar que sejam os Devoradores da Morte. Porque tudo seria mais fácil se o mundo acabasse para mim. Porque sem ti a vida custa a passar e eu temo ficar. Porque tenho simplesmente medo que esta espera seja eterna. Que a minha mão nunca mais se entrelace na tua. Que o meu nariz nunca mais sinta o aroma dos teus cabelos negros. Que os meus olhos nunca mais perscrutem a intensidade dos teus. Eu tenho medo de esperar para sempre por alguém que simplesmente não vai voltar. Eu tenho medo que morras, e um maior medo de ficar para assistir a isso. Eu me mataria a mim mesma se soubesse que isso não te faria sofrer. Mas eu sei que faria… E eu quero sobretudo que o brilho dos teus olhos perdure por longos anos e quero que ele seja alimentado pelo brilho dos meus. Como tu me disseste um dia: "Os meus olhos, Lily, só brilham porque os teus brilham ainda mais". Eu guardei o que disseste para sempre na minha memória e por isso eu me mantenho viva, apesar de sentir que a tua falta e esta espera me vão definhando a cada segundo que passa. Foram palavras belas e mais profundas daquelas que uma vez te ouvi dizer. Eu soube naquele dia, que tu eras o homem com quem eu desejava passar o resto dos meus dias. Eu sabia que tinhas mudado mas eu ainda me lembro do garoto arrogante que um dia foste. E eu ainda me sinto mais especial ao saber que mudaste por mim. E eu orgulho-me disso. Orgulho-me de mim e do homem que és meu amor. Eu poderia ter apenas guardado o passado, lembrando como tu um dia foste insuportável mas eu sei, o meu amor por ti venceria sempre. Assim como eu te disse um dia, a frase que se tornou a nossa frase: Deitei fora as ruínas do passado, para viver feliz ao teu lado. Eu não me importo mais com o que um dia foste, eu também já não sou a mesma pessoa. E eu choro ao pensar que ninguém o é. Pessoas mudam com a guerra. Ideias alteram-se. Personalidades transformam-se. Pessoas morrem. Espiões morrem. E a dignidade destas pessoas é simplesmente descartada em função do ideal que ela escolheu abraçar. Essa é a função da guerra: destruir, dilacerar, magoar. E então, dominar. Completa e cruelmente. Quando nos vemos em campo de batalha, a guerra sai do nosso controle e viramos máquinas sem raciocínio. Somos peões que a pouco e pouco vão sendo devorados, bispos que se movem agilmente até um dia caírem… e a morte ri quando o xeque-mate é inevitável. Na guerra todos morrem, de uma forma ou de outra. Uns tornam-se carne em decomposição no chão e outros corpos que embora respirem são corpos sem vida. A diferença? Quase nenhuma. E eu assusto-me com isso. Por não saber o que sentes. Por não poder estar do teu lado e dizer-te que tudo ficará bem. Eu tenho receio de como estarás quando voltares. Se as marcas da guerra te alteraram como alteram todos os dias pessoas que consideramos nossos amigos. Mas eu estarei sempre á tua espera James… Mesmo que um dia não sejas mais o James que um dia fostes, eu lutarei para te lembrar do homem que és. Eu sei que sofres aí. Eu sei que tu também matas e que também torturas. Eu sei que essa é a única diferença entre o lado bom e o lado mau. Não existe o lado das Trevas ou o lado da Luz numa guerra, existe a escolha entre os que matam e torturam menos do que os outros. No fim, ambos o fazem. Mas eu sei que tu acreditas nesses ideais assim como eu também acredito e eu ficarei feliz no dia em que tudo acabar. Em que possamos ser felizes como ainda não nos deram a oportunidade de ser. Por isso e por mais egoísta que isto possa parecer, luta e aguenta. Porque eu preciso de ti. Porque tu és a única razão que me mantêm viva… E se tu não voltares, eu não terei mais razões para uma segunda respiração. Volta James… eu peço-te. Sê o meu marido e pai dos meus filhos. Poderemos ter um rapaz chamado Harry como tu sempre quiseste… Poderemos ser felizes. Só tens de voltar meu amor…

Despeço-me com saudade.

De quem te amará eternamente,

Lily Evans


	2. Meu anjo ruivo

Meu anjo ruivo...  
Não sabes o que senti quando o Remus entrou pela tenda a dentro a  
dizer que tinham uma carta tua para mim, meu amor, eu senti que tinha  
abandonado a minha vida humana, que a minha alma tinha-se separado do  
meu corpo e se tinha elevado até o sítio mais divino e puro que possa  
existir.  
E ao lê-la senti um medo tão grande que é impossível explicar por  
palavras, e por favor nunca, mas nunca penses, em deixar-me, eu quero  
que saibas que és a única a acalentar a minha esperança aqui, que és o  
meu único pensamento desde de que me levanto até que me deito, és a  
única razão, a única que me faz ficar são enquanto todos as minha  
volta se entregam aquela loucura desmedida que esta guerra provocou, a  
vingança.  
Estar numa guerra não é fácil, todos os dias vemos morrer gente e  
porque, por ideais! É só por isto, por malditos estereótipos que não  
passam de uma estúpida e ridícula desculpa que a humanidade inventou  
para justificar os seus mais impensáveis actos, as guerras.  
Porque nesta guerra não mais existem bom e mau, já não existe a  
concepção de que eles são os agressores e nós a vitimas, porque até  
agora, os que dizem lutar por amor, já não o fazem, porque eu não o  
faço, porque as minha razões para lutar são completamente diferentes,  
não são o amor, não em primeira instância, eu de facto luto, mas luto  
para te poder continuar a amar, para que possamos ter filhos e para  
que eles possam viver em paz, para que possam viver num mundo justo.  
Muito dizem que o fim está próximo e eu sei que sim, que está, eu  
conseguiu senti-lo, mas a verdade é que parece que quanto mais perto  
do fim ficamos, mais difícil se torna distinguimo-nos, parece que  
todos se misturam, parece que as nossas razões de lutar são todas  
iguais e não deviam ser! E é isto que me revolta, é que todos mudaram  
com esta guerra, isso é um facto incontestável, mas eu pensei que a  
mudança tivesse acontecido com aconteceu a mim e aos marotos, que esta  
guerra lhes desse a conhecer o que realmente é importante, como  
aconteceu comigo, esta guerra mostrou-me o que é realmente importante,  
que tu és realmente importante na minha vida.  
Ouviu noutro dia o Sirius, ele fez algo que um julga impossível, mas  
que me mostrou que o amor não tem limites, lembraste da prima dele, a  
que andava no nosso ano, a Bellatrix, sempre jurei que eles se  
odiavam, mas não! Pelo contrário amam-se e tão forte é esse amor que  
eles não se importaram minimamente com o facto de serem deserdados da  
família, não se importaram com o facto de toda a sociedade os  
desprezar, porque eles se amam e isso sim é o mais importante, e isso  
fez me recordar-te, a maneira como ele falou da mulher da vida dele,  
fez me lembrar que tu és o mais importante que eu posso ter, que te  
amo acima de tudo e de todos, e meu amor, tu és tudo para mim, e nunca  
te esqueças de isso, eu amo-te para sempre.  
Falar-te sobre a guerra é tão difícil, tanto para te dizer como para  
te escrever, é difícil dizer-te que esta guerra funciona com uma  
selecção natural em meio de supremacia humana, porque meu amor, é o  
que esta guerra de facto é, uma selecção natural, porque eu tenho a  
certeza que nos livros não ficará escrito "os homens que morram; as  
mulheres que morreram, as crianças que morreram"mas será sim lido, "os  
corpos que jazem no chão", porque os corpos que jazem não mais  
pertencem a homem que lutam por amor, que lutam do nosso lado, nem a  
devoradores da morte que lutam ao lado daquele maldito homem que  
provocou tudo isto, são apenas corpo, corpo que anteriormente  
pertenceram a pessoas cuja a alma foi roubado, por alguém que podia  
até não ser melhor que ele, mas que lutou, lutou para sobreviver, sim  
porque nesta guerra ninguém vive, apenas pedaços de matéria humana  
podem subsistir para mais tarde voltarem a viver, para mais tarde  
sorrirem, chorarem, para viverem.  
Na guerra, nesta maldita guerra, não há tempo para sorrir ou para  
chorar, ninguém espera que a gente vacile no momento de matar, porque  
aqui não prevalece ou permanece a figura da misericórdia porque nós  
temos de ser frios e impetuosos se queremos viver, e desculpa-me, mas  
isso eu não consigo ser, não conseguiu matar por matar, não conseguiu  
matar por vingança, porque eu não sou assim e se depender de mim nunca  
o serei, mas eu sei, bem cá no fundo, que se alguém te magoasse eu era  
capaz de tudo, só para te proteger, porque tu és tudo para mim, e tudo  
desaparecesses, podes ter a certeza que eu desaparecia contigo, não  
fisicamente, porque sei que não abandonaria os meus amigos aqui, mas  
tu levarias contigo o meu sorriso, as minhas lágrimas, tu levarias  
aquilo que me mais faz feliz, o meu amor por ti, porque é isso que me  
mantém viva, que me faz todas as noites olhar as estrelas e sentir-me  
junto à ti.  
Despeço de ti, meu anjo, e peço-te que esperes por mim, porque a  
batalha final está próxima, mais próxima do que imaginas.  
De quem sempre será teu.  
James Potter


	3. Meu amor

Meu amor,

Consolou-me receber a tua carta e perceber que estavas bem, mas ao mesmo tempo sinto imenso por tudo o que estás a passar e pela violência a que todos os dias és sujeito. Sofro pela tu ausência mas a esperança que o fim está iminente é como uma luz ao fundo deste túnel que há tanto tempo percorro. Mas tenho medo James. Tenho medo porque temo o que esse fim possa trazer. Temo que esse não seja só o fim da guerra, mas o nosso fim. Eu tenho tanto medo de te perder James. Porque tu és tudo para mim meu amor. És a minha razão de viver e o que me dá força para lutar em cada dia da minha vida. O mais perto do paraíso que eu alguma vez estarei. E todos os dias eu espero pacientemente que tu sejas a causa dos barulhos que oiço lá fora e das batidas na porta… mas nunca és tu. E por mais que me sinta reconfortada pelos meus amigos virem, é triste saber que não estás aqui connosco. Que não te podes rir nem fazer-nos rir, como tu sempre conseguias. É difícil forçar aquele sorriso quando eu vejo os nossos velhos amigos e eu estou sempre tão sozinha. E talvez isto soe egoísta mas luta James. Luta por mim se eu for a tua razão. Luta pelos ideais se são eles que te movem. Mas luta… luta para voltar. Eu preciso de ti aqui mais do que nunca. Do teu amor. Dos teus beijos e do teu abraço nas noites frias. Eu preciso do teu sorriso e da tua voz sussurrando-me ao ouvido que me amas. Eu tornei-me dependente disso e o meu vicio por ti já é demasiado grande para se remediado. Porque eu posso aguentar a chuva sobre o telhado desta casa, isso não me incomoda. Eu posso aguentar umas poucas lágrimas ás vezes, é só deixá-las sair. Mas perder-te…!? Perder-te seria acabar com tudo o que me faz viver e tal dor nunca caberia dentro do meu peito.

Tu podes não concordar, e eu particularmente discordo disto, mas dizem que o tempo que nos é dado é o suficiente. O suficiente para se experimentar todas as sensações que deveriam ser saboreadas. É ridículo, sabes meu amor…? Porque quando eu penso em ti e em todos os momentos que outrora nós vivemos, eu sei, que ainda há muito por viver. Que ainda temos muitas coisas a fazer e a experimentar. Uma vida para sermos felizes. E peço-te que penses nisso porque acredito que tal como me isso ajuda nesta espera eterna, também te ajudará em cada luta.

Nós tivemos o nosso Verão. Nós éramos quentes e alegres. Espalhávamos alegria e boa disposição. E um dia meu amor, a Primavera vai chegar e nós poderemos ser frescos, alegres, floridos. Como uma brisa ligeira. Mas neste momento existe apenas o Inverno. O inverno é o fim. É onde tudo termina e o que nos resta é apenas esperar. É a inércia da vida em face à pausa que a natureza se permite. Nada brota, nada surge, nada nasce e apenas os fortes sobrevivem a ele. Resta aguardar pela nova estação, onde se verá quem retorna... E quem jamais voltará. Eu apenas espero que tu voltes. Que sejas a minha primeira flor da nova estação.

E por favor nunca te esqueças que eu estarei aqui ao teu lado. E quando tu caíres ao longo do caminho, a minha mão estará lá para te levantar. Quando tu achares que estás demasiado cansado para conseguir, eu serei a tua respiração e as tuas pernas que te irão guiar. Eu estarei sempre a esperar por ti, mesmo se um dia tu decidires ir embora, eu estarei á tua espera. Porque viver esperando o amor da nossa vida será sempre melhor do que não ter ninguém a quem amar. Eu lembro-me de quando os outros diziam que tu não eras o certo para mim. Eu nunca os ouvi. Eu nunca os quis ouvir desde que olhei para ti pela primeira vez. Foi ali contigo que entendi que o amor à primeira vista ainda era uma realidade que não podia ser disfarçada! Escondi-o durante tempos mas um dia quando percebi que isto estava acima da minha capacidade humana de mentir eu deixei cair a máscara. Não o escondi de ninguém. E amei-te eternamente.

Às vezes, quando não está ninguém a olhar, eu fecho os olhos e imagino que tu estás do meu lado, rindo com aquela tua risada tão engraçada, transbordando vida. Mas aí, como sempre, eu abro os meus olhos. E, como sempre, descubro que não está ninguém lá. Por isso eu peço-te apenas pela última vez: volta rápido meu amor. Eu estou aqui á tua espera. Lembra-te sempre disso e torna disto o teu motivo para lutar meu amor. Despeço-me com um beijo repleto de toda a saudade que me dilacera e de todo o amor que me preenche.

Com amor e paixão…

De quem te amará para a eternidade,

Lily Evans (Potter)


	4. Meu unico amor

Meu único amor  
A tua carta foi como uma luz, foi como ver os teus olhos verdes e ver  
a esperança novamente, foi tudo e no fim, não é nada mais que uma  
carta, mas apenas o facto de eu saber que das tuas mãos brotou os  
sentimentos que nela puseste, tocar no pergaminho que outrora esteve  
nas tua mãos, cheirar o cheiro que ela emanava, fez-me por momentos  
sonhar, algo que aqui nos é irremediavelmente proibido, porque aqui  
não há nada, não há o som de riso, não há o som de lágrimas, não há  
nada para além de vingança, dura e cruel vingança e parece que à cada  
dia isso se alastra a uma velocidade espantosa, mas por vezes um raio  
de felicidade cai ali ou além e ilumina-nos o ser, é como ouvir alguém  
gritar de felicidade no meio do silêncio que perdura, é ver um sorriso  
nascer num rosto de alguém que não mais suporta a dor, parece que não  
é nada, mas digo-te é tudo.  
Tu és tudo para mim, és quem eu quero e és a minha única razão de  
viver, não direi que és a razão pela qual eu luto, porque tu és mais  
que isso, tu és a minha luz por entre os dias de tempestade, é o  
brilho da minha vida quando ela está cinzenta, és a flor que nasce no  
meio do meu coração já cansado da guerra, és quem me mantém de pé,  
aconteça o que acontecer, eu luto nesta guerra e já não sei bem em que  
lado, antes nós apenas queríamos acabar com tudo depressa, mas agora  
parece que todos estão demasiado cegos pela vingança, por isso, o  
nosso futuro, o meu desejo profundo de que sejamos felizes juntos, é a  
minha razão, o meu ideal... é tudo.  
Como se diz adeus à alguém que ama-mos? Uma pergunta ridícula, diz-se  
simplesmente... se um dia me tiveres de dizer adeus não chores, porque  
isso só me vai fazer sentir culpado, não chores nem digas nada, por  
favor, apenas sorri, sorri para mim, porque és tudo o que eu sempre  
desejei, e teu sorriso será sempre lindo, será sempre puro... não  
digas adeus com as lágrimas ou com um "adeus" não digas, porque isso  
dói, dói-te a ti e a mim.  
E lembra-te, se isso acontecer, do nosso passado, do nosso pretérito  
mais que prefeito, de como éramos prefeitos e de como as nossas almas  
se encaixavam como as notas de uma melodia se encaixam numa prefeita  
sincronia, criando uma harmonia indescritível.  
E no nosso presente, não o lembres, porque naquele momento será apenas  
um passado doloroso que apenas quero que esqueças ou que o guardes à  
sete chaves no teu coração.  
E quanto ao nosso futuro, pensa nele como um sonho, como o "e se..."  
mas não o lamentes, porque ele é um sonho mas lá por o ser, não deixa  
de ser real todas as noites em que fechas os sonhos e quebras a linha  
fina do destino.  
Agora tu em mim grita, grita porque eu te quero, grita por entre esta  
chuva que parece chorar comigo e que parece que me acompanha neste  
desespero infernal, mas eu deixo, deixo as lágrimas caírem-me,  
deixo-as levar-me à raiva e peço-lhes, numa tentativa inútil, que  
levem também a minha tristeza, incauta a mente suplica por  
misericórdia, mas sei que é inútil, e no fundo não quero que isto  
acabe... porque quando a tristeza se for eu apenas serei mais um corpo  
que vagueia por entre estes caminhos sóbrios sem alma e sem amor.  
A minha saudades por ti, as saudades que eu sinto dos teus risos, dos  
som da tua voz, do sabor dos teus lábios não é suportável, não mais, a  
minha condição humana já não mais aguenta, saudade... saudade é a  
solidão que eu sinto, mesmo sabendo que estou rodeado de milhares de  
pessoas, e que as conheço à todas, mas saudades é sentir a falta do  
teu amor, e sentir que ainda não fui embora e que já estou longe à  
muito, Saudade é amar um passado que eu desejo que se prolongue num  
presente e faça nascer um futuro, um doce e risonho futuro... o nosso  
futuro, mas eu sei que a maior dor é não sentir saudade, não sentir  
saudade de quem se ama.  
Juro que se houvesse alguma coisa que um dia eu queria controlar, era  
o tempo, fazia andar para trás... até ao nosso primeiro beijo, até ao  
dia do nosso casamento, fazia-o recuar tempos sem fim até aos dias em  
que conseguia sorrir, até aos dias em que podia beijar os teus lábios,  
até esse dias... porque eu sabia que mesmo que tivesse de voltar para  
aqui, trazia comigo à esperança redobrada.  
Desejo apenas ver-te e ouvir-te e digo-te que se depender de mim, eu  
volto, volto nem que seja para te beijar e para dizer que te amo....

De quem será sempre teu  
James Potter


	5. A prova pura do nosso amor

Meu amor,

Receber a tua carta encheu-me de esperança mais uma vez. Saber que foram os teus dedos que criaram aquelas palavras, que a tua respiração recaiu sobre aquele papel, consola a minha alma e faz-me feliz por saber que mesmo aí longe, tu ainda vives.

Eu nunca acreditei em Deus, eu sempre achei que podíamos controlar o nosso próprio destino, mas hoje… hoje eu rezo. Rezo a qualquer Deus que me queira ouvir que te traga de volta são e salvo. Rezo a um ser superior sem nome e imagem que te guarde aí onde estás, que ele te dê força para lutares e poderes chegar a casa. E por mais que tudo isto parece ridículo eu não me importo, porque enche-me de esperança pensar que de certa forma alguém te protege, dado que eu aqui tão longe, nada posso fazer senão esperar pelo teu regresso que a cada dia se prova mais duro de acontecer.

As tuas palavras foram lindas meu amor, e cada linha daquela carta, eu decorei, e dou por mim a repeti-las em voz baixa quando a tua falta me preenche e não há voz que me acalente. Mas por mais belas que sejam as tuas palavras meu amor, eu sei que são apenas palavras. Porque não é justo… Não é justo dizeres-me para não chorar, se um dia te fores. Não é justo me pedires para seguir em frente e lembrar-te eternamente… isso não é justo. Porque tu podes não perceber, mas eu quero que tu saibas que tu és a única luz na minha vida e que se um dia a tua respiração não mais recair sobre a terra, então a minha não terá razões para existir.

Por isso volta… volta como disseste nem que seja para um beijo e um amo-te. Volta porque esta falta não é mais racional e esta dor não me cabe mais dentro do peito. Regressa para junto de mim, meu amor, eu não aguento mais. Eu já não tenho mais lágrimas para chorar e tudo o que me resta é gritar. Não sei porque o faço, mas preciso de o fazer. E eu sei que pareço insana mas eu preciso de gritar. Amaldiçoar este mundo que te levou para longe, amaldiçoar o tirano que criou esta guerra, e amaldiçoar esta dor que torna insuportável esta espera. E é tão duro percorrer locais sem a tua mão entrelaçada na minha, é tão difícil rir com os nossos amigos quando tu não podes rir connosco, e custa, custa demais quando um a um, vejo amigos morrerem e sei que tu não estás aqui para me limpar as lágrimas que cobrem o rosto. E a cada dia que passa as pessoas partem, outras chegam. Umas voltam, outras nunca voltarão. E eu fecho-me aqui como uma rosa murcha vivendo apenas para te ver voltar para os meus braços. E á medida que a guerra avança e que almas vão sendo perdidas, caindo como corpos flácidos no chão, a dor aumenta. E eu aprendi que na vida, nem sempre os finais são felizes. Na vida, as esperas podem ser eternas. Assim como as despedidas podem ser para sempre. Mas eu não quero… eu não quero que tu sejas mais uma das histórias que me contam. Porque eu não acho justo, porque não é justo, que homens e mulheres de coragem, que a cada dia, lutam por um mundo de paz, tenham o mesmo destino que aqueles que lutam pelo domínio das Trevas. Porque no fim, tu até podes dizer que não, bons ou maus, Luz ou Trevas, todos acabam da mesma forma. Almas estropiadas cuja vida lhes foi retirada, e cujos corpos não passam de carne em decomposição no chão. E no final, por entre explosões e feitiços, quem irá distinguir entre os corpos destruídos, aqueles que foram bons ou maus? Quem irá conseguir ver em corpos mutilados e irreconhecíveis, aqueles que merecem ser enterrados de um lado e os que merecem ser enterrados de outro. Ninguém… porque entre a raiva e o desejo de vingança, entre a sede de pode e o desejo da liberdade, o instinto será apenas matar, lutar, dizimar… E quem se vai interessar pelos corpos no chão? Quem vai se importar com corpos se eles não podem mais lutar…? Que justiça é esta porque vocês lutam James? Por isso eu peço-te… volta rápido. Acaba com isto que nos está a destruir e volta. Não sejas apenas mais um entre os corpos que jazem no campo de batalha. Por favor não sejas…

Eu sinto como se o teatro da minha vida tivesse acabado. As cortinas fecharam-se e eu já não tenho mais aplausos. Eu já não tenho vaias. Apenas o vazio... O vazio que tu deixaste.  
E o que de repente era para ser o começo de uma vida a dois transformou-se nisto. Nesta espera eterna que mais parece um fim.

No começo, foi apenas a saudade. Saudade do teu sorriso doce, da forma como me fazias rir. Saudade do cheiro da tua água-de-colónia, de encontrar cabelos pretos nas minhas roupas. Saudade da forma como acariciavas os meus cabelos ou como me sussurravas ao ouvido que me amavas.  
Saudades tuas.  
Mas a saudade é apenas uma dor. E mesmo que seja uma das mais profundas dores que um ser humano pode carregar durante a vida, como todas as dores, um dia ela cicatriza e volta a sangrar quando menos se espera.

Mas eu quero que tu saibas que apesar de todo este sofrimento e de toda a chuva no caminho eu continuo aqui. Não importa se o vento bater forte ou se o barco parece que se vai afundar a qualquer momento, não importa. Eu estou aqui, eu serei o teu porto seguro. Eu irei limpar todas as tuas feridas, beijar cada cicatriz que eu espero que não tenhas. E depois… eu irei amar-te para a eternidade até que esqueças cada memória desta maldita guerra ou que simplesmente transformes os pesadelos em imagens longínquas. Eu precisava de dizer isto… porque é necessário. Porque eu não quero que temas. Eu quero que saibas, que não importa quanto tempo passe, eu sou apenas tua, e é por ti que espero. E que não me importa quão diferente a guerra te tornou. Não me importa se a tua mente está ferida ou o teu corpo marcado, tu serás sempre o meu amor. O ser mais lindo do mundo, a pessoa mais bela do planeta… serás sempre tu.

Desculpa as palavras lamechas e o tempo que te faço perder mas tenho de te confessar que estas palavras apenas adiam este momento. O momento em que te vou contar algo meu amor. Algo que me faz dividir entre me ter tornado o ser mais feliz do universo ou o ser mais temeroso e perdido de sempre. Eu tenho de te dizer porque te escondi em todas as cartas o que realmente se passava. Não digo na minha alma mas no meu corpo meu amor. Eu pensava que todo este desconforto físico era por todo este sofrimento que tenho passado. Mas a verdade é que tinha vindo a piorar. Espero que me perdoes meu amor por não te ter dito mas acreditava que o meu estado de saúde não era tão preocupante como os perigos aos quais te sujeitas todos os dias. Por isso, consultei um curandeiro. E quero dizer-te, que a partir de agora, eu não serei a única razão para voltares para casa. Sim… vais ser pai meu amor. Pai do fruto mais belo do nosso amor. Um rapaz. Um menino que eu espero que seja como tu. Os teus cabelos negros, o teu sorriso, a tua forma de rir… oh meu amor eu não sei como me deva sentir. Eu tenho medo por esta guerra mas sei, como tu disseste que ela acabaria em breve, mas eu temo que este não seja o momento exacto para trazer ao mundo o ser que eu desejei por anos. Mas por um lado… eu penso em como ele é a prova pura do que sentimos um pelo outro e tenho esperança que ele seja mais do que um motivo para lutares. Eu espero que ele seja a luz da esperança quando as nuvens negras desta guerra se dissiparem meu amor.

Espero a tua resposta com ansiedade e espero que a tua próxima carta já me possa dizer quando será a última batalha meu amor. Porque eu anseio por ela, apesar de saber que ela pode ser o nosso fim, eu gosto de vê-la como o princípio. O princípio de uma nova etapa para nós. E essa, meu amor, eu sei, será a ultima carta assim como esta é a última que te envio. Porque depois, cartas não serão precisas. Tu voltarás para casa e tudo o que escrevo eu poderei dizer-te. E poderei abraçar-te, beijar-te e esperar. Mas uma espera diferente. Uma espera contigo pelo nascimento do nosso filho.

Adeus meu amor. Adeus minha paixão.

De quem te irá amar eternamente,

Lily Evans Potter


End file.
